Túnel do Tempo Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele teve a chance de voltar e conhecer os pais, mas o coraçao começou a sentir saudades dela, da mulher que ele ama


**Túnel do Tempo.**

**Frejat.**

Harry estava sentado no salão comunal pensando nos feitiços que usaria na batalha contra Voldemort, fazia algum tempo que ele pesquisava uma forma de acabar com aquela guerra de uma vez, ele estava olhando para um álbum de fotos dos pais dele.

-Eu vou protegê-los mãe... Pai... –ele pega a varinha e começa a praticar o feitiço, quando um estupefaça que Hermione tinha lançado em Rony atinge o feitiço de Harry e um tornado temporal começa a destruir o salão comunal –HERMIONE... RONY... PROTEJA O PESSOAL... EU VOU CUIDAR DISSO... –Mas derrepente a tornado pega a mão de Harry e logo ele cai na escuridão.

**Nosso encontro aconteceu como eu imaginava  
Você não me reconheceu, mas fingiu que não era nada  
Eu sei que alguma coisa minha, em você ficou guardada  
Como num filme mudo antes da invenção das palavras.**

A cabeça dele doía muito, Harry não entendia o que o feitiço dele tinha feito, mas ele sentia como se um rabo córneo húngaro tivesse pisoteado a cabeça dele.

-Fique calmo Potter –ele se força a abrir os olhos, mas ele estava sem os óculos e tudo o que ele pode ver era o cabelo ruivo.

-Gina... O que aconteceu...? –a ruiva em frente a ele parecia ficar brava e fala.

-Gina? Quem e esta Gina, Potter? –Harry a encara sem entender e fala.

-O que esta acontecendo Gina? Por que você esta falando assim comigo? –Harry acha os óculos, mas quem ele vê não era a sua ruiva –Quem e você? Onde esta a Gina? –a garota ri amargamente e fala.

-Como assim quem sou eu Potter? Bateu a cabeça com força? Sou eu... Lílian Evans –

**Afinei os meus ouvidos pra escutar suas chamadas  
Sinais do corpo eu sei ler nas nossas conversas demoradas  
Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido  
E o sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam.**

Harry pegou a varinha e aponta para a garota, só poderia ser um truque de Voldemort, um truque muito cruel.

-Vo... Você esta mentindo... Quem e você? –Lílian encara ele sem entender, logo ela nota as diferenças.

-Quem e você? –ela pergunta quietamente, logo os marotos e as meninas descem no salão, Sírius nota o garoto que se parecia com Tiago e quase o ataca para saber onde o amigo estava, Remo consegue apartar a briga e coloca Harry em uma poltrona e pergunta quietamente.

-Você por favor, poderia nos contar quem e... E como veio parar aqui? –Harry encara ele durante um tempo e fala.

-Meu nome... E Harry... Harry Potter –ele encara Lílian em um instante e fala –Sou filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter –ele coloca a mão sobre o rosto –Isso não pode estar acontecendo... –

**Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar  
O impossível me espera do lado de lá  
Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
De volta pro presente.**

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo mesmo –Lílian fala raivosamente –Eu nunca teria um filho do Potter... Depois do que ele me fez... –Harry encara ela com choque, derrepente ele se levanta e fala.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir... Eu não sei... –Lílian ainda balbuciava sobre aquilo ser impossível, logo ele ouviu ela falar.

-Aquele... Como aquele garoto pode mentir assim? Eu nunca poderia ter um filho com aquele... –Mas aquilo foi o bastante, toda a raiva e tristeza que Harry tinha estava vindo com força e ele não se pode parar.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM... EU PASSEI OS MEUS PRIMEIROS ANOS DE VIDA OUVINDO FALAR QUE EU PERDI VOCÊS EM UM ACIDENTE DE CARRO... DEPOIS DESCUBRO QUE UM MALDITO BRUXO DAS TREVAS MATOU VOCÊS QUANDO EU TINHA UM ANO... E VOCÊS SE SACRIFICARAM PARA QUE EU VIVESSE... COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU CONTINUE LUTANDO PELOS MEUS AMIGOS E A MULHER QUE EU AMO... SE TUDO O QUE EU OUVI FALAR DOS MEUS PAIS ERA UMA MENTIRA? SEMPRE ME FALARAM QUE VOCÊS SE AMAVAM... MAS ACHO QUE EU NUNCA VOU CONSEGUIR CONHECER VOCÊS MESMO NÃO E? ERA MELHOR QUE EU NUNCA TIVESSE CONSEGUIDO –derrepente Harry cai desmaiado ao que todos o encaram em assombro, Lílian encara o garoto desmaiado em choque.

-O que foi que eu fiz...? –

**Sozinho no escuro nesse túnel do tempo  
Sigo o sinal que me liga à corrente dos sentimentos  
Onde se encontra a chave que me devolverá  
O sentido das palavras ou uma imagem familiar  
Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido  
E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam.  
**Harry ainda não poderia acreditar que ele estava na época dos pais dele e o impossível, ao que parecia o pai dele tinha sido mandado para a época dele.

-Harry –ele se vira para ver a mãe dele olhando para ele, embora eles ainda não estivessem confortáveis sobre o que tinha acontecido, os dois estavam passando muito tempo juntos.

-O que foi ma... Lílian –ele fala quietamente.

-Você pode me chamar de mãe, Harry –ela fala timidamente –embora seja estranho um garoto da minha idade me chamando de mãe... –eles riram um pouco e logo ela o abraça.

-Você não sabe quantas noites eu fiquei desejando um abraço assim –ele fala quietamente e ela beija a testa dele e fica acariciando o cabelo dele por um bom tempo.

**Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar  
O impossível me espera do lado de lá  
Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
De volta pro presente...**

Os dois estavam sentados rindo em um canto do salão, quando os marotos se aproximam.

-Ei Pontas Jr –Sírius fala com um sorriso –Vai com calma que o povo esta achando que o Pontas finalmente conquistou a ruivinha de fogo ai –Lílian tenta fazer uma careta de desaprovação, mas logo todos se assustam ao ver o poder irradiando de Harry.

-Você –ele aponta para Pedro –Você vai pagar Pettigrew –ele começa a avançar em Pedro, quando Remo e Sírius agarram ele pelo braço –ME LARGA.. ELE VAI PAGAR... –Sírius segura o garoto mais forte e fala.

-Harry... Se acalme... O que ele fez de tão grave... –Mas o poder de Harry estava descontrolado, Remo tinha sido jogado contra um dos sofás e Harry grita.

-POR CAUSA DESSE COMENSAL MALDITO EU NÃO TENHO OS MEUS PAIS E VOCÊ TEVE QUE VIVER EM AZKABAN POR 12 ANOS... VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR TUDO QUE TIROU DE MIM PETTIGREW... –Mas derrepente Lílian se aproxima e fala.

-Me perdoe Harry... ESTUPEFAÇA –o raio acertou Harry em cheio, mas mesmo assim, Lílian teve que colocar muito poder para que o filho caísse estuporado, ninguém notou que Pedro tinha um olhar de terror, mas logo ele finge susto, era mais fácil se fazer de ignorante.

**Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar  
O impossível me espera do lado de lá  
Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
De volta pro presente...**

-Você viu o poder daquele garoto? –Remo pergunta perplexo, ele já teve sido estuporado por Lílian antes, e ver a quantia de poder que ela teve que usar para o filho cair inconsciente, era demais.

-Bem... Agora não temos mais duvida sobre ele ser filho de vocês –Sírius fala marotamente, Lílian acariciava o cabelo de Harry e derrepente ele olha para Pedro, ela sempre achou ele um pouco estranho, mas as acusações de Harry eram demais, será que poderia ser verdade?

-Eu vou cuidar de você, Harry... Eu prometo... –

**Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar  
O impossível me espera do lado de lá  
Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
De volta pro presente...**

Harry não sabia o que fazer, ele tinha tentado o feitiço de tempo novamente, mas ele não tinha conseguido voltar, tudo bem que com aquele feitiço o pai dele tinha voltado e ele passou um bom tempo conhecendo os dois, mas ele estava com saudades dos amigos dele e de Gina.

-Logo acharemos uma resposta Harry –Lílian fala preocupada com o filho.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar –veio uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem, assim que ele se levanta, um sorriso enorme se forma nos lábios dele.

-Gina...? –ele corre ate ela e a beija apaixonadamente.

-Também estava com saudades amor –ela olha para todos que encaravam eles boquiabertos –O que foi? Vocês nunca viram outra bruxa do futuro que veio buscar o bruxo dela? –os dois riram da expressão dos demais e logo Gina começa a explicar o plano de Dumbledore, eles ficaram duas semanas planejando tudo, logo era tempo de voltar, Harry sorri ao ver os pais abraçados, ele abraça os dois e fala quietamente.

-Eu amo vocês dois... Nunca vou me esquecer desse tempo... –Gina se aproxima e abraça Lílian e fala.

-Eu vou cuidar do seu garotinho de olhos verdes –as duas sorriem um para o outro, assim que Harry segura a cintura de Gina, ele dá uma ultima olhada para eles e fala.

-OBLIVIATE ALTERIS MEMORIAN –uma luz envolve toda Hogwarts, Hogsmeade e boa parte das regiões, Harry ainda abraçado com Gina fala –Hora de voltar amor –os dois somem em um flash de luz, eles estavam voltando para casa.

**Esta song vai para uma nova e grande amiga.. espero que por anos.. marcela,... uma boa amiga que me fez ver que eu não devo ficar muito depre..rsrsrs adorei te conhecer linda...**


End file.
